


Our Game

by Faefauna



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Fuckbuddies, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, blow job during foreplay, lots and lots of bickering, short biting, slight hair pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faefauna/pseuds/Faefauna
Summary: Only Joochan could bite back at Donghyun enough, only the fox was agile and sly enough to deal with the older. They knew where to take it, how far to take it. Whenever the older was annoyed or just wanted it rough, Joochan could handle it. The biting, the bickering, it just wasn’t the same with anyone else.
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Our Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo~ I thought I'd dabble in some Golcha writing once as I am a long time ness :]
> 
> Let me know if this was fun or not? I kept it vanilla somehow hehe.
> 
> If this was totally boring I'll just hiss and crawl back to where I came from...

“HONG. JOO. CHAN!!” Donghyun screamed from the other side of the room. 

Joochan already knew what this was, it was often like this. Something wasn’t cleaned, something was set out of place, something wasn’t like that little walking twig wanted. And of course, he would frequently be on the receiving end of whatever that aggression turned into.

Donghyun wasn’t a violent person, although he was fairly threatening, he’s more a chihuahua that keeps yapping at you until it's satisfied, and Joochan was happy to yap back. Today, Donghyun seemed a little louder, a little madder.

“Why the fuck did you do that?!” he yelled, even now that he was right next to Joochan he kept his decibel level dangerously high, Joochan rolled his eyes and stood up from the chair in his room.

“What?” he asked innocently, putting on a smile as if he was wearing a halo.

“What do you mean ‘what’? You know full fucking well what you did.”

“Nope.”

It only dawned on him when noticed Donghyun held up a sock, holding it as if it was some evidence to a murder scene.

“Okay, just how mad are you?” Joochan asked, finding it a bit concerning that someone got that mad over a stray sock, even for Donghyun’s standards, this was a bit much.

“Come on,” Donghyun sighed. “You know we’ve been busy, pay a little attention to not annoy others.”

“Well right back at you, we’ve been busy, so cut me some slack.”

“You? Never.”

“Well alright then…”

“Clean this up,” Donghyun ordered and threw the piece of cloth Joochan’s way, who caught it and threw it right back. Donghyun closed his eyes, just for a second, just to keep himself from launching at Joochan instantly. 

“Please,” he said when he calmed down. “Do this.”

“No.”

“Joo-”

“No, you’re being irrational and I’m not playing into that,” Joochan said stubbornly. “Go walk outside, take a breather.”

“Oh, piss off.”

“This is my room though," Joochan scoffed. "Anyway, please, go outside, go fuck someone, blow of some steam because you’re unbearable.”

“One, it’s raining and two, you’re the only one here.” Donghyun answered as he curled his lips. “So please.”

Joochan grew a sly grin, getting exactly what he wanted, what they always wanted: continue their battles. Both of them enjoyed the arguments and debates; the rush of winning or the joy of getting back at each other later. Eventually their fights led them to the bedroom, finding comfort and satisfaction in the play, it became a near routine. Only Joochan could bite back at Donghyun enough, only the fox was agile and sly enough to deal with him. They knew where to take it, how far to take it. Whenever Donghyun was annoyed or just wanted it rough, Joochan could handle it. The biting, the bickering, it just wasn’t the same with anyone else.

A mutual contest.

Donghyun stepped forward to grab the back of Joochan's neck and connect their mouths, kissing that god awful grin off. It wasn’t careful nor sweet, but he didn’t want that. 

It took no time before Joochan parted his lips and grabbed Donghyun’s frail waist to pull him closer. 

“Just admit, this is what you wanted from the start,” Joochan cooed in between kisses. 

“You know I’m still going to make you clean later,” he said before he was thrown onto the bed. 

Joochan’s eyes turned playful when he crawled on top. “Try me,” he taunted while throwing his shirt off.  
He placed his arms next to Donghyun’s head on the pillow, not waiting for another buggy response as he connected their lips again. The intensity increased when their tongues met. The heat rising between them made Joochan softly start rocking his hips, grinding his growing erection over Donghyun’s bulge. He trailed his kisses down the other’s neck, turning weirdly soft as he brushed his lips over the pale skin. Annoyingly soft, just trying to get on Donghyun's nerves.

“C’mon, you’re just teasing,” Donghyun said as he tapped the other on the back.

“Maybe.”

“Well, stop it.”

Joochan hummed a soft ‘no’ as he tickled his hands under the other’s shirt.

“Seriously, stop it,” Donghyun warned, getting bothered by the caressing touch that just teased pleasure but didn’t give it.

“Why?”

“You know full well ‘why.’”

Joochan smiled. “And that’s exactly why I’m doing it.”

“God, you piss me off.”

“I know,” he said and pushed Donghyun's shirt up, making him sit up slightly to have it be taken off. “You piss me off too,” Joochan cooed.

Donghyun rolled his eyes. “I didn’t even do anything.”

“Still.”

“No. I didn’t do anything, there is no reason for you to be mad at me.”

“Well,” Joochan moved up to look Donghyun in the eyes again. “You’re starting to piss me off with the constant talking.”

“Good,” Donghyun answered with that annoying smile, it always looked so cute, so happy, but there was a bratty hint to it. Knowing they were both annoyed, that they both felt like competing, it was like a start to their race. The outcome was always undecided, who won wasn’t kept track of, but either ego felt like they had accepted a challenge.

Their grins clashed together into a wrestle of tongues. Joochan had finally gotten over his teasing and moved his hands down the slim, lean body to unbuckle Donghyun’s jeans. 

Joochan leaned back for air, moving his pecks down the pale skin once again, stopping at one of the buds on the soft chest while pulling Donghyun's pants and underwear off completely. Donghyun yanked Joochan up by his hair as soon as he slotted his lips around a nipple.

He held the black strands tight. “Don’t.”

“Yeah, right,” Joochan answered, flashing a knowing smile. They had their true word for ‘stop’, their own little language behind closed doors. There was just a certain rush to the acting, a type of relief you can’t replicate without security; a fight isn’t the same on unsteady ground.

With a sly smile, Joochan grabbed the hand in his hair and pinned it down, using his other hand to restrict Donghyun’s moves further by pinning the other wrist down as well. He latched onto one of the nubs on the soft chest, dragging his tongue over the sensitive skin before he sucked on it softly, grinding his teeth over it, leaving small marks. Every mark became evidence, evidence of pleasure, every spot created pulled moans out of Donghyun.

“You...hnn. You never… listen do you?” he said through groans. The weak rebuttal made Joochan smile. “Oh, I think I perfectly listened to what you wanted” —He let go and moved to the drawer, getting the lube out— “because I know what you want,” he continued and slicked up his fingers. 

Donghyun grew annoyed at the cockyness. “As if.”

“I’m pretty sure I know.” Joochan grinned and grabbed one of Donghyun’s legs before pushing it all the way up against his chest, making him groan under the sudden stretch of his muscles. He teased the first finger in making Donghyun quickly bite his lip. The sounds he always uselessly tries to hold back at first make Joochan greedy. He wants to hear the noises unmuffled, knowing that when he heard them is when he had truly made Donghyun give in. He took his time taking the other apart. Being the one Donghyun came to for this, being the only one that could give him this satisfaction, made Joochan feel a little proud. Donghyun was always catty but his words didn’t have the same bite when laid on a bed, and Joochan loved the power he was handed. He felt it would be a waste to let it be over quickly. 

He pushed another finger in and curled them inside, knowing exactly where to put them. The increasing stimulation made Donghyun take the skin of his arm between his teeth, trying to feign composure, hide his greed. 

Joochan leaned down and licked his tongue over Donghyun's shaft, getting a long dragged out moan as an answer. The cute, honest noise made Joochan grin shortly before he sucked on the head of Donghyun’s dick. He timed his head with his hand, pushing his fingers in everytime the other’s dick hit the back of his throat.

“You’re so slow with this,” Donghyun complained, trying to rile the other up. 

Joochan pushed a third finger in. “Want me inside you that badly then?”

“Tha-ha… that’s not it,” he gave back, being interrupted by a rush as Joochan curled his fingers inside, rubbing them against Donghyun's prostate.

“Then what?” he pushed teasingly, but he got no response, which was an answer in and of itself, the answer he wanted. He worked his fingers vigorously to make the other more honest. Donghyun refused to say anything, but the honest, hitching breaths signalled him getting close. Donghyun clutched the sheets with his fist, melting under the touch as Joochan timed his finger with the flicks of his wrist until suddenly all stimulation stopped.

Feeling intense frustration boil up, Donghyun closed his eyes for a second again and let out a deep sigh. “I really hate you,” he breathed. Some part of him already expected this, but all of him still hated it. 

“But you wanted to move on,” Joochan said innocently and grabbed a condom from the drawer. 

“Why do I even come to you?” Donghyun muttered to himself in annoyance

Joochan giggled at the spoken aloud thought. It just annoyed Donghyun. So he grabbed Joochan’s arm and turned their positions around, laying him on his back. “How about you stop being so cocky,” Donghyun hummed as prowled over and stole the condom out of Joochan’s hand. 

“Impatient?” Joochan teased as Donghyun tugged the pants off.

“You keep talking as if _you_ don’t want this”-Donghyun bend down-“but you seem to be lying.” He grinned and licked over Joochan’s stomach, cleaning the overflow of precum which showed how horny he was. Joochan groaned softly seeing the sexy actions. Donghyun followed the trail and kissed over Joochan's shaft before taking it into his mouth to wet it. Donghyun sucked in his cheeks before letting go with a wet pop. 

He rolled the condom on, lubed up the latex and settled himself on top. 

Joochan put on a mocking tone. “Why do I even come to you?',” he echoed, imitating Donghyun. “Just tell me you want me,” he smiled.

“As if I’ll ever"-Donghyun pulled up an eyebrow- “I can just leave and take care of myself, you know? And maybe I should.”

Not sparing another glimpse, Donghyun wanted to step off but was quickly yanked closer, making him fall on top, catching himself right as their noses touched. Donghyun grinned at Joochan, who was clearly bothered, annoyed that he had to show such an obvious action. 

“So, who wants who now?” Donghyun asked, reaching down and curling his fingers around the other's dick.

Joochan gave his answer through a deep kiss, putting the words on his tongue as it met Donghyun’s, being unable to say them shamelessly. Luckily, Donghyun got the message and continued whatever he had planned, but now with a slight mocking look in his eyes. He sat back to align Joochan's cock, letting the head slip in slowly. Joochan let out a soft groan feeling the other’s insides as Donghyun rolled his hips when lowering down further. Feeling the stretch, he moved back up when it was only half way, his legs trembled when he took Joochan in a little further this time.

Joochan bucked his hips under the heat, making Donghyun yelp and shoot a glare, disliking the sudden noise he just made. Ignored the grin growing on Joochan's face, he let all his weight down, taking a second to get used to the size. Joochan took in the beauty sitting on top of him, running his fingers up the well trained thighs before curling a hand around Donghyun's dick. The feeling of being stroked him down made Donghyun start to move his hips. A bolt shot through his body everytime Joochan's cock pushed against his prostate. Joochan formed his hand into a fist for Donghyun to fuck into and it made him lose track of the things his body was doing, the sounds he was making. Hearing the moans, Joochan started to softly go against the other's movement, pushing himself far inside everytime. The closer Donghyun got to his high, the more he let Joochan take over. Joochan noticed and dug both his hands into the other's curves, steadied his legs and forced himself up inside Donghyun, who placed a hand on Joochan's chest and used the other to jerk himself off. Little crescent moons formed in Donghyun skin as Joochan held him in place when his moves got rougher. 

With his eagerness, and already being denied an orgasm before, it didn't take Donghyun long before he came. Seeing Donghyun's moves stutter, his eyes roll over and his cum spill out made Joochan ravenous. He lifted the weakened figure off of him and turned it on it's back, giving Donghyun no time to come down from his orgasm. Donghyun's cum dripped down his stomach but Joochan didn't care.

His legs being pushed up again made Donghyun speak up, "Wai-..."

"One more thing I know, is that this isn't enough for you yet," Joochan interrupted and pushed himself inside again. He kept his hips motionless, only giving pleasure by stroking Donghyun down with his hand. Donghyun was still trying to catch his breath but Joochan didn't let him. Noticing the other was fully erect again, Joochan started to move the rest of his body.

"Fu...fuck...you," Donghyun pathetically choked out between moans, pushing a hand against Joochan's shoulder.

"You don't sound convincing," Joochan scoffed and pinned the wrist on his shoulder onto the pillow again. He leaned down and let his tongue brush over the pale skin of Donghyun's neck before finding a spot to sink his teeth into. The sudden sting made Donghyun let high pitched moans escape his lips. Loving the sound, Joochan decorated the shoulders with marks, making sure to leave them where a simple shirt would cover. Joochan admired the spots, loving how they flared up, turning the same red colour that painted Donghyun’s cheeks. 

Even though Joochan let go of the wrist, Donghyun kept his arms where they were placed, not caring about how he looked the more ecstasy ran through his body. 

"You sound pretty," Joochan groaned into Donghyun’s ear before sitting back to fuck him deeper, making him grow louder. The comment made Donghyun realize the sounds coming out of him and he bit down on his lip again. Joochan grinned seeing the useless attempt to hide, all the sounds were still loud even if a little muffled. The frustration on Donghyun's face grew when noticing it, he closed his eyes hoping to feel less embarrassed, but it just made Joochan want to tease him more. He pushed the other’s legs up further to get rougher, forcing moans out of Donghyun until he turned hoarse. Donghyun reached up to grab a fistful of hair and yanked Joochan down, pulling him into a deep kiss. He curled his lips when the action pulled a needy sound out of Joochan. Feeling some sense of achievement through Joochan’s groans. His victory was short-lived however, when Joochan grabbed his jaw and licked into his mouth, making him melt further and let go of the black strands. The rough handlings made Donghyun falter and Joochan found it humorous, taking it just a little further by gently trailing his hand down and curling his fingers around the other’s throat, putting pressure on the sides. Donghyun firmly grabbed Joochan's wrist but didn’t try to pry it off so Joochan kept it there as he snapped his hips.  
The view looked beautiful, Donghyun had hazy eyes and completely given up trying to seem composed, every inch of his body didn’t care how he ‘seemed’ anymore, just wanted to enjoy this thrill. 

It was always the best moment, the moment Donghyun finally let go of the restraint. That moment when he gave into whatever Joochan was doing to him, gave him all control. Joochan took back his hand, setting it down to lean on it, using his other to jerk Donghyun off again as he felt his own orgasm get close. 

Locking their eyes, Donghyun looked and sounded like a mess, the noises dragged out when he came again, dirtying his own stomach. The overstimulation set in quickly, every thrust got out more hoarse sounds, each more embarrassing than the last. He held out until he felt Joochan push deep inside and drag out his moves as he came into the condom. It all became too much when he took his time riding out his orgasm.

“Plea-ah-...se stop,” Donghyun managed to get out. Joochan grinned and slowly halted his movement before placing a soft kiss on Donghyun's dried lips, letting his body catch up before he slipped out. 

Donghyun’s legs fell on the bed and he kept his glazed-over eyes focused on the ceiling until Joochan came back after throwing the condom away and wiping himself down somewhat.

"So did that finally blow off some steam," Joochan said, instantly coming back with the jokes while catching his breath. He let himself fall next to Donghyun and looked at him with a playful hint in his eyes.

Donghyun smiled weakly. "I still want you to clean," he said and ruffled the other’s hair.

"Oh, sure you do," Joochan hummed and gave a short peck. 

"Do it while I shower," Donghyun ordered.

"No, I'm showering first."

"Excuse me?" Donghyun scoffed. "You want me to sit here all covered in substances as I wait for you? Fuck that."

"I have a schedule I have to head out to," Joochan mumbled. "I'm already running out of time."

"Idiot, why did you start this then?!"

"You wanted it."

"You proposed this first!"

Joochan rolled his eyes. "As if you came to me for just cleaning."

"Oh my-,” Donghyun interrupted himself when he stepped off the bed and nearly buckled to the floor. “You're impossible. Just fucking join me then,” he continued after steadying his weakened legs.

"Well, since I'm running late. Fine."

"Fine, great," Donghyun sighed, grabbing the other’s hand and taking him to the bathroom, making use of their shower that definitely wasn't made for two. 

It was cramped, too close. Their bickering echoed through the room, bouncing off the tiles. It all felt annoying, familiar yet relaxing. All they did was back talk every word said as they wrapped their arms around each other, definitely only because it was too small of a space to stand separated. Donghyun tried to be as stern as always but it sounded a lot less meant as he buried his face in the crook of Joochan's neck, still basking in the relaxation of the previous act. Joochan played into it like he always did, keeping up their little ritual they enjoyed so much. Only they understood this course of action, their game.

Their never-ending argument continued, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have ness friends to betaread this so am sorry for any mistakes :']
> 
> I mainly only write and talk about onf but you can follow my twitter if you're interested in that or just wanna hit me up :]
> 
> [FaeFauna TWT](https://twitter.com/Faefauna)  
> 


End file.
